Obsesión
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Serie de Historias cortas sobre las obsesiones de los personajes que pasean por las páginas de este genial manga nn
1. Jezabel Disraeli

**Obsesión**

**1. Jezabel Disraeli: Ojos**

Tenía muchos. Su cuarto estaba lleno de ellos. Estanterías repletas vestían las desnudas paredes. Esa era su pequeña colección.

Los tarros de cristal con ojos humanos flotando en el cloroformo eran sus tesoros. Los tenía de todo tipo y pertenecientes a las más dispares personas… desde los de un anciano albino a los ojos verdes de una preadolescente a la que habían tenido que matar por haber visto de más; los ojos negros como azabache de una hermosa gitana; o los de un joven de apenas veinte años que poseía unos ojos de un azul más profundo e intenso que el océano… Estos sólo eran algunas de las joyas de su colección, pero la pieza principal, su mayor obsesión, aún no la había obtenido.

Todas las noches soñaba con el momento en que podría arrebatarle los ojos a Caín… con las súplicas y ruegos de éste porque no lo hiciera… con sus gemidos de dolor al arrancárselos estando aún vivo… cuando pudiese tener en sus manos los ojos del hijo del diablo… cuando fuesen sólo para él…

Jezabel giró sobre si mismo en la cama, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa angelical… Quién diría que estaba soñando con uno de sus más sádicos placeres…

**Madrugada del viernes 8 al sábado 9 de Septiembre de 2006, empezado a la 01:00 y terminado a la 01:30**

**Notas de autora:** El primer fic de Jezabel de la sección!!!!!! nOn (Sí, lo sé, me flipo yo sola x.x'). Pues nada, que esto van a ser una serie de historias cortas e independientes sobre los personajes principales y secundarios de Count Cain, y las obsesiones particulares de cada uno, porque para personajes traumatizados, este manga tiene para dar y regalar, con todo tipo de paranoias y pasados extraños x.x

Se lo quería dedicar a **Takki**, porque sé que él adora a Jezabel, y a **Ibu** y **Rei**, que leen mis fics, y a las que he enganchado a Cain XP También a **Mitsuhiro**, **Susuke**, **Ritsuka Aoyagi, Lila Negra, Rose,** y **Ave Fenix de Isis** (a ver si puedes subir pronto el nuevo cap que tengo ganas de leerlo n.n), gracias por haber leído mis fics n.n. Y sobretodo a mi obsesión particular, **Eriol**, mí apuesto demonio de la muerte… ITSUMADEMO SOBA NI IRU YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS

**P.D.** POR FIN TENGO EN MIS MANOS UN TOMO DE CAIN EN ESPAÑOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SI ES QUE NO ME LO CREO AÚN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!… FIESTA!!!!!!!! FIESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Lo mismo de antes, me flipo yo sola XP)

**Aroa Nehring**


	2. Rebecca Mary Cruise

**Obsesión**

**Notas de autora:** Holita!!! nOn Aquí vuelvo de nuevo a las andadas con un fic sobre uno de los personajes que más me han gustado hasta la fecha, de todos los que han aparecido por este manga... Se trata de Rebecca, la niña de "La casa torcida", del primer tomo de God Child, lo digo para que quien no lo haya leído sepa que es spoiler. Lo escribí hace poco, cuando me compré el primer tomo de God Child. ESTOY FELIZ, AL FIN PODRÉ LEERME EN CONDICIONES AQUELLO QUE SÓLO PUDE MEDIO LEER EN INGLÉS O SIMPLEMENTE VER!!! nOn Y pues nada, que como personajes traumatizados tiene este manga para rato entre protagonistas y secundarios, peus aquí les traigo este secundario que me resulta sumamente interesante y con el que comparto la afición por las muñecas n.n

Dedicado a todos aquellos que lo han leído y lo leerán. Espero que les guste n.n

**2. Rebecca Mary Cruise: Muñecas**

Muñecas. Un cuarto enorme lleno de muñecas. Grandes y pequeñas muñecas de forma humana y medidas perfectas. Eternas compañeras de belleza infinita que no te traicionan, no engañan, no mienten… no te abandonan…

Toda su vida había estado obsesionada con ello. Su madre le había contagiado el miedo a la soledad. Por ello necesitaba crear muñecas humanas, que poseyeran restos humanos de humanos a los que ella apreciase y la apreciasen, para asegurarse que sus almas estarían atadas a esas muñecas por toda la eternidad…

Tenía gracia. Ella que siempre había querido que no la dejasen sola, en estos momentos, deseaba con toda su alma que la muñeca-madre en la que había convertido a Lady Feming la soltase… no quería que la abrazase el fuego… pero no se había parado a pensar en lo más importante: ya nunca más estarái sola, ahora podría hacerle compañía a todas aquellas muñecas humanas que había creado, empezando por Lady Feming, que no dejaba de abrazarla…

**Madrugada del miércoles 11 al jueves 12 de Abril de 2007, empezado a la 01:45 y terminado a la 02:00**

**Aroa Nehring**


	3. Leroy

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Cain me pertenece, sino no estaría en estos momentos tan rabiosa por leer algo de Cain, y a la búsqueda desesperada de doujinshis que no hay, que sólo encontré uno y era JezabelxCassian y Merry con el crío que estaba con ella antes de encontrar a Cain, aunque podría decirse que tiene algo de CainxMerry, pero es un doujinshi de lo más suavecito... Y YO QUIERO QUE HAYA ALGO DE CAINxRIFF!!! ME DA IGUAL COMO SEA!!! YO SOLO QUIERO ALGO!!! =O='

**Notas de la autora: **Diox, hacía una eternidad que no actualizaba esto!!! =.=' El caso es que he escrito un capítulo nuevo y, cuando e ido a mirar para subirlo me he dado cuenta de que se me había olvidado subir el tercero n.n' No, si tienen razón cuando dicen que tengo la cabeza a las tres de la tarde u.u'

Bueno, esta historia está situada en el arco argumental de Castrato, que me parece que era del tomo 5 de God Child, aunque no estoy muy segura =.=' Igualmente, advierto para quien no lo haya leído.

**3_. ****Leroy****: Drogas**

Otra vez lo mismo. Distinto cuarto. Distinta persona. Pero siempre es la misma historia.

Robando carteras a penas saco lo justo para comprarme algo de comida con la que mantenerme y las drogas son demasiado caras.

¿Dónde quedó mi orgullo? Pisoteado y enterrado el día en que conocí a Lord Gladstone. Él me hizo saber que no somos más que miserable escoria que no merece ni siquiera vivir. Pero en estos momentos no tengo voluntad para seguir con mi vida ni tampoco para dejarla, lo único de lo que soy capaz es de hacer lo que haga falta por conseguir mi dosis y abstraerme del mundo por un rato.

Es por eso que estoy en el cuarto de una pensión de mala muerte, dejando que ese viejo de mirada lasciva que ha pagado por mis servicios se entretenga en desabrochar mis ropas y tocar mi cuerpo… y mientras, mi mente escapa lejos de este lugar, a un tiempo en el que aún vivían mi madre y mi hermana, y mi alma no había sido corrompida por las drogas y el peso aplastante de esta hipócrita sociedad… el tiempo en el que aún podía seguir siendo un niño…

**Jueves 8 de Noviembre de 2007**

**Dedicado a Akumu y a Ibu por leer siempre mis paranoias y decirme qué les parecen n.n**

**Aroa Nehring**


	4. Owl

**4. ****Owl****: Violín**

Era un virtuoso del violín. Un niño prodigio. Sus manos eran capaces de hacer sonar melodías mediocres con violines de tercera y que pareciera música celestial... o del Diablo, porque Owl era diabólicamente bueno y, había quién decía, medio en broma medio en serio, que su padre había hecho un pacto con el Diablo, ofreciendo el alma del chico a cambio de que éste consiguiese su poderoso don. Y no iban tan desencaminados.

Pero el pacto lo hizo el propio Owl con un demonio de carne y hueso para que lo ayudase cuando mató a su padre.

Él había conseguido su tan ansiado Stradivarius, pieza rara donde las hubiera, pero su padre había amasado una fortuna a costa de exhibirlo como si de una atracción de feria se tratase: "Señoras y señores, pasen y vean a este joven búho blanco como toca prodigiosamente el violín". Así es como se había sentido siempre.

Por eso no es de extrañar que una noche, mientras su padre contaba el dinero obtenido ese día, él hiciera lo que hizo: se acercó por detrás, con el sigilo que lo caracterizaba y lo golpeó con su violín. Lo golpeó una vez, y otra, y otra... así hasta que dejó el rostro de su padre completamente irreconocible. Se alejó del cuerpo y se observó en el espejo que había en la sala. Todo él estaba cubierto de sangre, incluso su querido violín. Lo abrazó. Ése había sido su primer violín. Su primer amigo. Su primer todo.

Contempló el cadáver de su padre a través del espejo. Ya luego pensaría qué hacer con él. Ahora lo importante era comprobar que su violín no hubiese sufrido muchos daños. Era su niño. Tenía que cuidarlo.

**(Escrito el Viernes 30 de Enero de 2009)**


End file.
